Syndicate
by DavidSkywalkerODST
Summary: Multi-Chapter story Bat Songfic, to Syndicate by The Fray. MY FIRST STORY! YAY, I LOVE BAGELS!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS UP, PEOPLE OF THE WORLD?**

**This is my first Fanfic. I just couldn't let my younger sister, AJ Kenobi, keep getting all the reviews.**

**IT'S NOT FAIR! *throws hissy fit***

**Okay, anyway, *dries tears*, this is NOT A ONESHOT. Multiple chapters, and this story is based of the song Syndicate by The Fray. **

**I LOVE THIS SONG, AND YOU SHOULD TOO!**

** Sorry for the caps lock, but it's nearly 1am and I'm tired. I'm a random kinda guy, especially this late.**

** Read and Review, or I get Ezio Auditore Da Farenze from _Assassin's Creed _to hunt you down. REVIEW!**

** Tell me if it sucks. If it does suck, it's a Sandusky story (little joke there).**

Beck stood at Gate 10 A at Heathrow Airport in London, waiting for more word from the flight attendant, who moments ago had told him that his flight could be canceled, and he might be stuck there for three more days.

His eyes wandered through the sea of disappointed faces to see if he could locate the perky blonde, and soon his brown orbs found her standing at a nearby counter.

Beck hurriedly rushed over to her, calling out her name. "Excuse me! Ms. Daniels!"

The woman turned around, her crystal clear blue eyes landing on him as a sweet smile touched her lips. "Please, Mr. Oliver," She began, a British accent tinged her voice. "Call me Brooke."

Beck sighed. "_Brooke_, have you heard anymore about the flight? I-I mean, will I be able to go home?"

Brooke shook her head. "Sorry, the flight has been cancelled. You'll just have to camp out here for the weekend. It seems a nor'easter is coming this way, and we're going to be hammered with snow—"

"Whatever" he said, going back to his seat at the gate.

_**Halfway around the world lies the one thing that you want...**_

_**Buried in the ground... hundreds of miles down...**_

Beck couldn't keep the thought from pulsating through his mind.

There he was in London, halfway across the world from Hollywood and the love of his life—Cat Valentine. He hoped against all hope that he could get back quickly, and share with her the feelings he was now ready to share.

__Before he was a bashful lover, keeping his distance and silence. But his time in London somehow awakened something in him. It made him realize that secret love was no love at all, and that he needed to get back to America, to her, so he could tell her.

Instinctively he reached for his cell phone, but realized quickly that the incoming storm interfered with phone signals as well. His phone showed no reception, making him heave a deep sigh of despair.

"Hey, son," a voice called from beside him.

Beck looked to see an older gentleman, maybe in his sixties, with thinning hair, soft eyes and a warming smile.

"You need to make a call to someone? Let them know you're okay?"

Beck thought about it. "Yes, I need to make a call to my girlfriend," he said, realizing that the word 'girlfriend' felt safe passing his lips. No doubt, a sign of his feelings.

The man chuckled. "I have a satellite phone you can use, but you must be quick about it. The airport workers don't like you using them, because they say it interferes with Air Traffic Control." The man extended a hand. "My name is Sigmund, by the way."

Beck shook the man's hand and offered his name. "Will I have to pay you to use it?"

"No," the man said, shaking his head. "You just have to wait till the other guy comes back with it. You see, you have to go to the bathroom to make the call, so the others won't see you. Just wait a few minutes til the other man comes back."

Beck thanked the man profusely, looking across the terminal at the door that marked the men's restroom.

All he could do was wait, and then he could call Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I saw the review from DA that said go on. **

**I asked my sister, AJ Kenobi, "Who is DA?". **

**My sis said, "She is the biggest Victorious author on the site."**

**Then I was like, "I will finish it then."**

**And here we are.**

* * *

**_It's the first thing that arises in your mind when you awake..._**

Beck awoke with a start, calling out Cat's name. Beside him the old man still sat, this time chuckling. "I take it you're ready to make that call."

The man handed him what looked like a cordless home phone, but it had a retractable antenna on it. Beck thanked the man, took the phone, hiding it under his jacket, and went to the bathroom.

The phone seemed to ring forever, but someone finally picked up.

"Cat? This is Beck!" He said in a rush.

But Cat didn't speak from the other end.

Robbie did.

"Hey, Beck!" He began. "You still in London?"

"Where is Cat?" I growled in a hostile tone.

"She is upstairs changing so we can go to the movies and dinner."

Beck's blood boiled. The thought of Robbie moving in on the girl of his dreams.

And to think Robbie had come to him for advice weeks ago on how to express feelings for Tori.

**_It's bending you till you break..._**

"She's upstairs showering," Robbie said. "I can check how she's doing if you want."

Beck could imagine the sly smile spread across the boy's face. He almost screamed at him over the phone, but held his composure.

"Look, Robbie," Beck growled, "I am giving you sixty seconds to leave Cat's house. Otherwise, you are in for a world of hurt."

Silence came over the other end. "We will see what happens," Robbie said slyly.

The phone clicked, and Beck had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

Nobody, especially some puppet dependent nerd, was going to take his girl away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's short, next chapter might not be soon. We've got a lot of things coming up this weekend. So be patient!**


End file.
